


Une seconde trop tard

by MilesMath



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesMath/pseuds/MilesMath
Summary: Et si Tom Neville avait appuyé sur la gâchette avant que Bass ne puisse l’en empêcher.Tag ep 2x21 « Tomorrowland ».
Kudos: 1





	Une seconde trop tard

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissements : Les personnages et le scénario de base ne m’appartiennent pas, je ne recherche aucun profit en écrivant, c’est seulement par plaisir.
> 
> Je ne possède pas de doctorat en médecine, ou quoique ce soit d’autre, tout ce qui est écrit peut contenir des fautes et des imprécisions. Les mots « techniques » et autres concernant la médecine de près ou de loin, sont tirés de recherches sur Internet. Ceci est de la fiction.
> 
> Scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes (sang, langage vulgaire…) digne de Revolution.
> 
> Je sais que cela fait longtemps que Revolution est terminée, mais j’ai commencé cette fanfic il y a bien longtemps, et je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour la terminer.  
> C'est ma première fanfic soyez indulgents ;) 
> 
> Les pensées sont en italiques.

**POV Miles**

_Lorsque j’ai vu Tom pointer son pistolet sur Charlie, je me suis précipité devant elle pour la protéger. J’avoue c’était une idée stupide mais c’est Charlie, et j’aime cette gamine, je la considère comme ma fille._

« Elle a tué mon fils » dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout et rajoute « Tu crois que je ne vais pas te tirer dessus Miles ».

J’ai essayé de raisonner Neville, « Tom, elle n’a pas tué Jason, les Patriotes, oui ! »

Mais Neville est un con tellement têtu qu’il refuse de baisser son arme malgré les recommandations insistantes de Bass. Bass perd patience et pointe à son tour son arme sur Neville.

Au fond je crois qu’il m’aime toujours, même si j’ai essayé de le tuer. Il n’a jamais porté Neville dans son cœur de toute façon, il le trouvait louche et fourbe, et je dois dire qu’il avait bien raison, Neville retourne sa veste plus facilement que n’importe qui. Ensuite, tout s’est passé très vite, Neville a prononcé quelque chose dont je n’ai pas tout saisi le sens et l’instant d’après, « Pan ! » 

Un coup de feu a retenti, résonant dans toute la forêt. J’ai senti mon corps gelé à l’impact de la balle, frappé par la puissance du coup, je recule d’un pas, percutant Charlie.

 _Bon, ce n’est pas comme si c’est la première fois que je me faisais tirer dessus, la campagne de Trenton m’a laissé une belle cicatrice, mais je dois avouer qu’aujourd’hui, je ne m’y attendais pas…_ J’aperçois du coin de l’œil Bass assommer Neville avec la crosse de son pistolet, Charlie crie mon prénom, comme à chaque fois qu’elle s’inquiète pour quelqu’un, elle me rattrape avant que je ne tombe par terre car apparemment mes jambes ne semblent plus capables de me porter. Ma vision se floute, mes autres sens sont en alerte, je peux sentir mon sang couler de ma poitrine jusqu’à qu’il s’arrête au niveau de ma ceinture. J’entends mon cœur qui bat dans mes oreilles. Charlie m’allonge par terre et place ma tête sur ses genoux, exactement de la même façon que lorsqu’elle m’a retrouvée il y a quelques jours, quand j’avais été blessé par ce Texan.

Elle me parle mais je ne comprends pas ce qu’elle me dit. _Mince ! Ça doit être plus grave que je ne le pensais ou peut être que je ne suis pas tout à fait rétabli de ma dernière aventure. Bass arrive à nos côtés, sa bouche bouge mais je n’arrive qu’à décele_ r « Accroches-toi mon vieux » ensuite, il presse sur ma blessure, oh mon Dieu

« ARG !!! » _ça fait horriblement mal, je crois que je vais tourner de l’œil_. D’habitude cela ne fait pas aussi mal de se faire tirer dessus, et merde pourquoi j’ai autant de mal à respirer, c’est comme avoir des côtes cassées mais en cent fois pire. Gène nous rejoint à son tour, il me parle mais, bon sang je ne comprends rien. Je ne sens plus mes extrémités, c’est mauvais signe, je suis tout engourdi sûrement à cause de tout le sang que je suis en train de perdre. J’ai de plus en plus de peine à respirer. Ce con de Neville a dû toucher un de mes poumons.

_Ce n’est pas possible, il ne m’arrive que des emmerdes ces temps-ci, va falloir que cela cesse, je suis à bout. Comme disait Danny Glover, « trop vieux pour ces conneries ! »._

Il faut que je tousse, je n’arrive plus à respirer c’est horrible ! J’essaye de me relever pour pouvoir tousser mais des mains m’en empêchent, je tousse comme je peux, ça fait un mal de chien, et merde, je crache du sang, ils me mettent sur le côté pour ne pas que je ne m’étouffe avec mon propre sang. La crise de toux, si on peut l’appeler comme ça, s’est calmée mais ça fait toujours autant mal. Après avoir fini de tousser, Bass enlève ma veste et le moindre mouvement qu’il fait me fait mal, je crois qu’il cherche un trou de sortie de la balle, il me palpe le dos quand soudain il touche un endroit qui me lance une vague de douleur, je sers les dents pour essayer de contenir ma douleur. Charlie et Bass me portent et me mettent dans le chariot, ce n’est pas du tout agréable, je perds la notion du temps, je pense qu’ils me ramènent au camp. Le voyage est flou, j’ai mal quand je respire, quand je tousse, quand on heurte le moindre petit caillou. Je suis vraiment dans le pétrin. Je suis affaibli par la perte de sang, j’ai envie de dormir mais à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux une seconde, Charlie me réveille brusquement.

Il faudrait qu’elle apprenne à être plus douce, surtout avec les personnes qui sont blessées, il faut que je pense à lui en parler plus tard. On s’arrête, on doit être arrivé, ils me transportent à l’intérieur d’une tente, mais une crise de toux me surprend alors que je ne suis pas encore posé sur un lit, cette crise surprend aussi Bass qui, avec tous mes mouvements, me lâche par terre. L’obscurité m’enveloppe.

**POV autres personnages**

« Merde ! » « Miles ! » Bass et Charlie s’écrièrent en même temps alors que Miles se trouve allongé par terre, inconscient. Ils se penchèrent pour le mettre sur le lit de camp que Gène avait préparé. « Déposez-le doucement sur le dos pour que je puisse regarder sa blessure » les informa le grand-père de Charlie. Bass aida Gène a enlevé la chemise de Miles afin d’y voir plus clair pendant que Charlie alla chercher dans une autre tente les fournitures médicales.

« La blessure saigne encore, il faut faire quelque chose pour la stopper » s’inquiéta Bass.

« Il faut d’abord regarder l’étendue des dégâts, car il se peut qu’il fasse un pneumothorax voire pire, donc il faut rester vigilant » expliqua calmement Gène.

« Charlie peux-tu me passer le stéthoscope ? Je dois vérifier si un de ses poumons est touché… merci. »

Tandis que le vieil homme inspecta la blessure de Miles, Bass faisait les cent pas dans la tente tout en surveillant son meilleur ami, son frère. Charlie était dans un coin de la tente se rongeant les doigts d’inquiétude.

Après de longues minutes d’attente, « Bon alors bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles, Miles souffre d’un pneumothorax, ce qui est plutôt grave mais pas fatal, par contre, il n’a pas de côtes cassées ce qui est un miracle, sachant qu’il s’est fait tirer dessus et il y a un trou de sortie dans son dos, ce qui veut dire que je n’ai pas besoin de l’opérer pour ressortir la balle » Gène laissa échapper un soupir à la fin de son diagnostic.

Ils virent que Miles s’agitait d’un coup, Bass s’empressa à ses côtés pour l’empêcher de se lever et faire plus de dégâts à ses blessures.

« Doucement Miles, reste allongé, respire et repose-toi. »

Après quelques respirations plus ou moins profondes, Miles se mit à tousser et commença à manquer d’air alors la toux se faisait de plus en plus faible. Miles peina à respirer et s’évanouit par manque d’oxygène, son corps devint mou en un instant et Gène vérifia son pouls et sa respiration.

« Malgré le fait qu’il y ait un trou dans sa poitrine, sa respiration est stable »

Après que la tension dans la pièce soit un peu redescendue, Charlie demanda perplexe « Mais que faut-il faire pour le pneumothorax ? Et qu’est-ce que c’est exactement ? »

Avant que son grand-père ne puisse répondre, Bass assis sur une chaise, pris la parole « C’est une blessure assez courante en temps de guerre, suite à une explosion, ou une fusillade, et si tu ne portes pas de gilet par balle, il se peut que tu en meures. Ton oncle et moi en avons eu l’expérience, lors d’une de nos missions en Irak, et plus personnellement Miles qui avait été touché par des éclats d’obus que son gilet n’avait pas pu arrêter. »

**(Flashback)**

« On avait été pris en embuscade et un irakien avait lancé une roquette vers nous et on ne l’avait pas vu. Après s’être remis de l’explosion, on s’est replié indemnes mais alors qu’on approchait notre camp, Miles était essoufflé et respirait très mal, je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien, et tu connais ton oncle, ça va toujours bien même s’il avait une jambe en moins… Alors je me suis dit que c’était l’adrénaline, donc on est allé se changer et au moment où je retirais mon t-shirt, Miles prononça mon prénom, je me retourne pour voir ce qu’il voulait et j’aperçois au milieu de son t-shirt blanc une grosse tâche de sang, et avant que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, il s’évanouit et tomba brusquement par terre. »

Pendant que Bass était plongé dans ses souvenirs, Gène préparait le matériel nécessaire afin de soigner Miles, tout en écoutant l’histoire que Monroe racontait à sa petite fille.

« C’était la première fois qu’on était confronté à ce genre de problème, on était toujours revenu des batailles avec des égratignures ou des meurtrissures, alors j’étais totalement paniqué, je criais pour que quelqu’un vienne m’aider, mon dieu c’était horrible, il y avait du sang partout sur son t-shirt, j’ai pressé sur sa blessure pour arrêter l’hémorragie et soudain, il a ouvert grand les yeux comme s’il avait fait un mauvais rêve, du sang coulait de sa bouche et il s’étouffait. L’attente des médecins se faisait insoutenable, alors j’ai décidé de l’amener à la tente des blessés, il était à peine conscient, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide, il était pâle et ses extrémités étaient froides, exactement comme en ce moment… Mon dieu, il avait eu tellement de peine à récupérer de cette blessure et avant le blackout, on avait des moyens beaucoup plus efficaces que maintenant… »

Voyant le désespoir dans les yeux de Monroe, Charlie s’approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, qu’il s’empressa d’attraper.

« Il a passé deux semaines à l’hôpital et après on nous à laisser avoir une permission les deux pour qu’il récupère totalement donc nous sommes revenus à Chicago, je ne sais pas si tu t’en rappelles, tu devais avoir 5 ans, le médecin ne voulait pas qu’il porte quoique ce soit car ses poumons étaient encore fragiles, mais il faisait exception quand tu lui sautais dans les bras, un vrai papa poule avec toi, mais il le regrettait toujours plus tard.

D’habitude, il venait me réveiller le matin de perm’ pour aller courir une heure ou deux heures et pendant cette permission, il n’a pas fait exception à la règle, il venait toujours à l’aube, sonner chez moi, mais je voyais bien qu’il avait de la peine, je lui disais qu’il fallait y aller doucement, qu’on pouvait aller moins vite, mais il n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, l’idiot. Il me répétait à chaque fois qu’il fallait qu’il remette en forme ses poumons et pour cela, on devait faire comme si tout était normal. Un matin, il a failli retourner à l’hôpital, parce qu’il avait trop forcé et qu’il recrachait du sang, j’ai eu peur pour lui mais il me disait que c’était totalement normal après une blessure comme ça, alors je le croyais, tu sais il a un esprit de persuasion redoutable ou peut-être qu’il était bien trop têtu. Un matin, il s’est évanoui après une demi-heure de course, je voulais appeler une de mes sœurs pour qu’elle vienne nous chercher mais il avait réussi à me convaincre que ce n’était rien, soi-disant qu’il avait oublié de déjeuner et que c’était probablement qu’une hypoglycémie. Mais après cette pseudo-hypoglycémie, il n’est pas venu sonner à ma porte pendant une semaine, et son excuse était qu’il avait des trucs à régler le matin et qu’il n’avait pas le temps mais je pense qu’il me mentait afin que je ne m’inquiète pas. Deux mois plus tard, il avait totalement récupéré, il a eu des hauts et des bas, mais c’est allé, au final. »

**(Fin du flashback)**

« Ne lui dis pas mais quand ça n’allait pas, il allait boire dans un bar, et tu connais le côté alcoolique et triste de ton oncle, je le ramassais toujours à la petite cuillère. Quand il boit tout seul, il réfléchit trop et il ressasse des pensées qui ne sont pas des plus joyeuses. Pendant cette période, il trouvait que sa récupération n’allait pas assez vite, qu’il n’allait jamais pouvoir retourner sur le terrain et tu sais que l’armée était très importante, un peu comme une deuxième famille pour Miles, alors imagines dans quel état je le retrouvais, car bien sûr Miles ne dit jamais rien quand ça ne va pas, même pas à moi. Ce côté renfermé de ton oncle est vraiment énervant et ça depuis que je le connais. Il a toujours été là pour moi, même dans les pires moments de ma vie mais il ne semble pas voir ou admettre que je suis là aussi pour lui quand ça ne va pas, il est vraiment dépitant. »

« Hey vous deux venez m’aider à préparer Miles pour un drainage thoracique. » les coupa le médecin.

Après une petite heure à insérer des tuyaux par ci par là, vérifier que Miles respirait encore, qu’il ne se vidait pas trop de son sang, et que sa dernière chute n’avait pas provoquer une grave commotion, les trois personnes se retirèrent pour le laisser se reposer le temps qu’il faut, tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Bass a proposé de rester au cas où Miles se réveille plus tôt que prévu, comme c’est souvent le cas avec lui.

**POV Miles**

_Ouch ! J’ai un de ces maux de tête, bien pire qu’une gueule de bois…_ J’ouvre les yeux avec beaucoup de peine, je regarde le plafond, je suis dans une tente « mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Je vois du mouvement sur ma droite, je tourne la tête, ce qui me donne la nausée. Oh mon dieu, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien ! Je me penche comme je peux sur le bord du lit et je vomis le peu que j’ai dans le ventre, jusqu’à vomir de la bile. Arg ! Mes côtes… Je sens une main sur mon dos qui m’apaise, oh merde je crois que je vais m’évan…

**Quelques heures plus tard**

J’entends un bruit à côté de moi, je n’arrive pas à distinguer ce que fait la personne présente dans la tente. J’ouvre les yeux du mieux que je peux, mais la lumière du jour m’aveugle, donc je les referme l’instant d’après. Je tourne même dans mon lit avec les yeux fermés, j’ai encore de la peine à respirer mais c’est moins douloureux que tout à l’heure, euh…enfin qu’avant, car j’ignore complètement combien de temps je suis resté dans les vapes. Ma gorge est sèche comme si j’étais de retour en Irak avec Bass. Je me sens fatigué, j’aimerai dormir mais mon mal de tête ne semble pas vouloir s’arrêter. Bon je vais essayer de me lever. Les yeux ouverts et moins éblouis par la lumière, je tourne la tête pour voir qui est à côté de moi. _Tiens c’est Bass, il est plus fidèle que n’importe quel chien celui-là._ Il nettoie son fusil, il est dos à moi et complètement absorbé par son arme.

Je me mets en position assise et balance mes pieds sur le côté du lit, ouh là, ça tourne un peu, je m’accroche au bord du lit pour ne pas tomber mais cela ne semble pas beaucoup marcher, je vois le sol se rapprocher très vite. Lorsque je m’apprête à toucher de plein fouet le sol, je sens deux bras me retenir, puis Bass me lance : « Doucement mon vieux, tu ne devrais pas te lever tout de suite, tu es encore faible, prends un peu d’eau ». Je prends le verre qu’il me tend et je l’avale d’une traite, ah ça fait du bien.

J’essaie de me mettre sur mes pieds mais Bass m’en empêche, « attends un peu avant de te lever Miles, tu as subi une grosse blessure, il faut que tu prennes le temps de récupérer lentement, Gène a dit que tu n’étais pas en grande forme avant de te faire tirer dessus. »

_Rah, qu’est-ce qu’il peut être mère poule des fois Bass, à chaque fois qu’il m’arrive un truc il est comme ça, c’est marrant au début, mais là il est étouffant._

« C’est bon Bass je m’en sors bien tout seul, laisse-moi me lever ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir où sont mes limites ! Regarde, je peux me lever tout seul… » BOOM ! « Aïe ! Et Merde ! » Je suis tombé comme un gamin qui essaye de marcher pour la première fois, mais avec moins de délicatesse. Du coup, je décide de rester allongé sur le dos et de contempler le plafond quelques instants. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, j’entends Bass soupirer et sa tête arrive dans mon champ de vision et il affiche un grand sourire sur son visage, un sourire qui veut dire, je t’avais prévenu. Je me sens comme un enfant qui se fait réprimander par un parent, mon dieu….

« Raaah, toujours le même, hein Miles ? Toujours autant borné et idiot pour ces choses-là, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de toi mon pote ? », me charrie Bass.

« Aller laisse-moi t’aider à te relever » dit-il en me tendant sa main. Je l’attrape avec difficulté, une fois sur mes deux jambes, le monde se met à tourner, je me sens nauséeux, et j’essaye de me libérer de l’emprise de Bass et je me précipite vers le fond de la tente et tombe sur mes genoux et expulse le contenu de mon estomac. Malheureusement pour moi, je n’avais absolument rien à vomir, alors juste quelques filets de bile sortaient de ma bouche et faisait atrocement mal à ma poitrine et mon estomac. Après quelques minutes, les spasmes se calmèrent, mais j’étais complètement vidé j’étais au bord de l’évanouissement…

Mais Bass est venu derrière moi pour me ramener au lit de camp. A peine ma tête posée sur l’oreiller, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée tellement épuisé par les évènements de ses derniers temps.

La prochaine fois que je reviens à moi, c’est Gène qui me réveille en me disant qui faut que je me nourrisse et m’hydrate afin de récupérer plus vite. Après m’avoir donné un verre d’eau et quelques cuillères d’une sorte de bouillie, il regarda ma blessure par balle, il avait mis un bandage qu’il fallait changer. Je l’observais faire, il m’a toujours impressionné, il semblait pouvoir guérir n’importe quoi avec rien, des gens comme ça, il en faudrait plus et je ne pense pas que je serais encore de ce monde s’il n’avait pas été là. « Miles !!! Comment vas-tu ? » Tiens voilà Charlie, enfin elle fait son apparition la gamine, je commençais à m’inquiéter de ne pas la voir traîner autour. Son grand-père avait fini de s’occuper de moi.

« Merci Gène, pour tout, ça va Charlie, ce n’est pas la première fois que je me fais tirer dessus, t’inquiète pas pour moi j’ai l’habitude » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

« C’est justement ça le problème, tu as l’habitude, et tes habitudes ne sont pas très saines pour toi, Miles ».

Lorsqu’elle prononça ces mots, je sentis de la tristesse ainsi de l’inquiétude pour moi, ce qui me toucha énormément, alors je me levai et la pris dans mes bras, elle appuya sa tête sur mon épaule, et au bout de quelques minutes, mon t-shirt était mouillé. Alors je pris la tête de Charlie entre mes mains, elle avait les yeux larmoyants et rouges.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Charlie ? »

Elle s’essuya les yeux et renifla un coup, « l’autre jour, lorsque tu t’es fait tirer dessus j’ai cru que tu allais mourir, que tu allais m’abandonner alors que tu m’avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas toute seule, et ces derniers temps j’ai très peur pour toi, par exemple lorsque tu as fait cette diversion avec les patriotes et que l’on t’a perdu pendant deux jours !! » 

Ces derniers mots étaient prononcés avec colère et tristesse. Depuis le début de cette aventure, j’ai remarqué que cette gamine qui avait débarqué dans mon bar du jour au lendemain m’attendrissait, et que plus les jours passaient, plus je m’accrochais à elle, et que je donnerai ma vie pour elle. Mais ce que je n’avais pas vu, c’est que, elle aussi, elle s’est attachée à moi, et rien que le fait de m’en rendre compte me pinça le cœur.

Depuis le début de cette aventure, on a traversé tellement de choses ensemble que les liens entre nous se sont renforcés qu’ils sont presque incassables, jusqu’à qu’un de nous deux ne meure. Mais ne vaut mieux pas penser à ce genre d’idées, aujourd’hui nous sommes tous les deux vivants et ça me va très bien. Après quelques minutes, que j’ai laissé à Charlie pour se calmer, je lui ai demandé ce qu’il s’est passé et elle m’a raconté brièvement les évènements et elle m’annonça aussi qu’ils avaient laissé Neville et Connor à l’endroit où j’avais été blessé. Me remémorant les détails d’avant de me faire tirer dessus, je m’inquiétai pour le wagon rempli de gaz moutarde, Charlie me rassura en me disant que Bass et elle-même étaient retournés dans la forêt pour récupérer le gaz et qu’avec l’aide de Gène, ils l’avaient mis hors de service. Cependant, ils restent encore les patriotes et Truman qu’il faut arrêter et au plus vite.

Malgré quelques gênes que je ressentais pendant mes mouvements et le souffle un peu court, je me rétablissais relativement vite. Durant deux jours, on s’efforçait de trouver un plan afin d’arrêter les patriotes et à l’occasion retrouver Rachel et Aaron.

Au final, le plan le plus simple était la force ou du moins trouver Truman, le chef des patriotes, l’arrêter et avec un peu de chance les autres suivront. Et de toute façon, on ne va pas les arrêter que les quatre, avant tout nous devons trouver des alliés comme Kelly Foster, intervenir en force et le plus vite serait le mieux.Il fallait retrouver Kelly qui pourrait être d’une très grande aide, mais vu qu’elle a disparu des radars depuis un certain temps, c’est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Pendant une semaine, on a remué ciel et terre pour essayer de convaincre toutes les personnes que l’on croisait et connaissait pour nous aider à arrêter les patriotes. Heureusement que Bass avait encore de bons contacts du temps de sa milice. Il a pu rassembler une trentaine d’anciens soldats toujours fidèles qui étaient d’accord pour se battre à nos côtés, et le bouche-à-oreilles marchant très bien, on donna rendez-vous à toutes les personnes capables de se battre et voulant faire tomber les patriotes à notre camp de base.

Un mois s’est écoulé depuis la blessure que Tom m’avait infligée et nous avons réussi à réunir plus de cinq cents personnes, grâce à l’aide de la Fédération de Géorgie, du reste des hommes de la Nation des plaines et ainsi que les Texas Rangers de Bill Carver, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire.

Nous avons abouti à ce résultat, après des heures et des heures de négociations, auxquelles j’ai bien été obligé de participer, puisque Bass était parti à la recherche d’anciens miliciens à travers l’état. D’habitude, les négoc’ c’est lui qui gérait, moi je préférais aller sur le terrain. Bref, nous avons conclu sur un arrangement, plus ou moins acceptable mais nous le réviserons sûrement plus tard.

Nous avons placé des hommes dans l’armée des Patriotes, qui pouvaient nous tenir informer de tous les projets de Davis. Notre plan consiste à arrêter Davis et ses collaborateurs, juste le groupe de dirigeants, et nous espérons que les simples soldats ne vont pas s’imposer, même si on est préparé au cas opposé. Alors maintenant que nous avons notre petite armée prête à se battre, il va falloir être patients et attendre le bon moment pour passer à l’action.

Deux mois passèrent et nous n’avions toujours aucune nouvelle de Rachel et d’Aaron, je voyais bien que Charlie était inquiète alors après avoir fini ma séance d’entraînement de combat corps-à-corps avec un groupe de soldats, je suis allé la voir dans sa tente.

Charlie était en train d’affûter son sabre, elle leva la tête quand elle me vit entrer, « Salut Miles, comment vas-tu ? »

Haussant les épaules, « ça va très bien Charlie et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ? » Elle posa son sabre sur le lit et me sourit « Quoi ? » lui demandai-je « Je savais que tu allais dire que tu allais bien, alors qu’il y a à peine deux mois, tu as failli mourir, tu es incorrigible, tu sais ? »

« Arf, je récupère à une vitesse incroyable, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi »

Je l’ai prise dans mes bras et lui offrit un peu de réconfort. « Tu sembles inquiète gamine, qu’est ce qui te tracasse ? c’est au sujet de ta maman ? » Mettant fin à notre étreinte, me tourna le dos pour fouiller dans son sac au fond de sa tente. « Oui, en quelque sorte, tu vois, il me reste plus qu’elle, elle m’a déçue, je n’attends plus rien d’elle et je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est partie avec Aaron, elle ne m’a rien dit, j’ai l’impression de ne pas compter pour elle, que quelque part dans sa tête, je ne suis pas sa fille. »

Charlie soupira et s’allongea sur son lit, « je ne comprends pas, après tout ce qu’on a traversé avec notre famille, on dirait qu’elle me rejette, crois-tu que ce soit parce que j’ai mon petit caractère et qu’elle me croit indépendante ? Je n’ai peut-être pas été assez proche, attentive ou peut-être trop distante ? »Je m’assis à côté d’elle et posa ma main sur sa jambe « écoute, Charlie, tu n’y es pour rien dans tout ça, ta mère est comme ça et tu ne peux et ne pourra jamais rien faire pour l’empêcher de faire ce qu’elle veut faire, c’est comme ça, elle est comme ça. »

« Allez viens, on va aller s’entraîner avec les nouveaux, comme ça tu pourras leur botter les fesses ! Ça te fera le plus grand bien et tu penseras à autre chose, et arrête de t’inquiéter pour ta mère, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu’elle fait »

Je pris le bras de Charlie et la tira à l’extérieur de sa tente, passant mon bras au-dessus de ses épaules. On est vite rejoint par Bass, « où allez-vous vous deux ? mon petit doigt me dit que vous allez faire des conneries »

« Pas du tout Bass, Miles m’a juste proposé d’aller botter le cul aux petits nouveaux » répondit Charlie d’un ton enjoué. « Cela explique vos mines joyeuses, est-ce-que je peux vous joindre à vous ? » demanda Bass. « Bien sûr, mon frère, allons-y et montrons-leur comment se défendre contre ces maudits patriotes ! »

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà c’est fini, je sais la fin est rapide, voire il n’y a même pas de fin, mais je laisse ouvert si des gens veulent reprendre l’histoire. Ce sera avec grand plaisir, mais merci de demander ma permission avant, c’est plus poli et en plus, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous allez en faire.  
> Et n'hésitez pas à la traduire en anglais si vous voulez ;) (demandez la permission)
> 
> Bien sûr, n’hésitez pas à critiquer cet fanfic que ce soit positif ou négatif, je prends toutes les critiques. J’ai eu énormément de plaisir à l’écrire et j’ai passé de merveilleux moments devant Revolution, très déçue de l’annulation de la série, mais heureusement qu’il y a eu une fin Comics.  
> C’est ma première fanfic et je suis très contente et fière de l’avoir finie.


End file.
